Primer Amor
by Risana Ho
Summary: ¿Una segunda oportunidad para el amor? Tal vez, ninguno de ellos permitiría que les escapara de las manos.


_**Discleimer**_: Otra vez con lo mismo ¬¬, los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no son de mi propiedad, sino de Nakamura-san, quien es una de mis autoras de Yaoi favoritas n.n Yo por mi parte, sólo hago una pequeña historia de Takano y Ritsu que tanto me fascinan XD

.

**Primer Amor**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida. Tal vez para muchos es cierto o para otros es sólo una gran _cursilería_. Sin embrago, para alguien como él, Onodera Ritsu, después de vivir tantas cosas estando en el esplendor de sus 25 años, podía suponerlo. Para su mala suerte y su mala salud mental…era verdad.

Su primer amor seguía siendo el mismo.

¿Tonto?

Podría calificarse a sí mismo como uno. No comprendía por qué después de casi diez años de no verlo, volvía a sentir que su corazón latía con fuerza al igual que la primera vez. Sólo ante su simple presencia. Era increíble que con una sola mirada de esos ojos cafés, su pequeño mundo diera un giro en sentido contrario. Haciendo que sus reacciones exageraran de lo común.

Su rostro siempre ardía, sus mejillas se entintaban de ese inusual color granate y su corazón sentía el Doki doki, pero…

Como todo, siempre había un "pero".

Trataba de convencerse que eso no podría volver a pasar. Onodera Ritsu, jamás de los jamases, se volvería enamorar de Takano Masamune.

No obstante, "alguien" no estaba de acuerdo con esos pensamientos.

Takano lo sabía. Nunca imaginó volver a enamorarse de esa manera, volver a sentir lo que vivió en su adolescencia. Aquel chiquillo que le había confesado su amor una tarde en la biblioteca, con sus mejillas rojas y con su respiración acelerada.

_Su eterno acosador._

Sería mentira si dijera que fue amor a primera vista, él no se consideraba del tipo de personas que dejaban engañarse sólo por un rostro bonito. Pero su curiosidad era grande, tanto que no supo si en verdad era correcto ilusionar al menor.

En ese tiempo, simplemente no le interesaba nada. Mucho menos lastimar a ese ilusionado muchacho.

Su familia estaba cayéndose a pedazos y a él lo ignoraban. Su sentido de lo bueno y lo malo estaba un poco atrofiado. Por eso le sorprendió la repentina declaración de aquel inocente joven de ojos verdes. Sin embargo, tantas cosas pasaron que el destino quiso separarlos y lastimarlos al mismo tiempo.

Ese mismo "raro" destino que sin esperarlo, se empeñó en reencontrarlos una vez más.

¿Una segunda oportunidad para el amor? Masamune sabía la respuesta.

Cuando su mirada se topaba con aquellos verdecidos orbes tintineantes, poseía la respuesta en la palma de su mano. Le encantaba ver el rostro nervioso y contrariado de Onodera. Sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza y su actitud esquiva. Simples acciones que demostraban sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él.

Por tan simple motivo, cuando tuvo una oportunidad, Takano lo atrajo junto a su cuerpo (aún con el constante forcejeó del castaño), acercando sus labios al oído de su compañero, susurrándole las palabras que guardaba para él.

—Tal vez no fuiste la primera persona con la que salí… —pronunció con su grave voz impregnada en un susurro—. Pero sí, _mi primer amor._

Con tan simple oración, las fuerzas del Editor por escapar cesaron. Sintiéndose mareado al probar de nueva cuenta los labios del mayor sobre los suyos. Al contrario de sus anteriores encuentros, Ritsu lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Las palabras de Masamune le sonaban tan sinceras que destruían sus barreras. Él también había reencontrado a su _primer amor._

Y ninguno de los dos, tenía pensado dejarlo escapar otra vez.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! No me pude resistir a escribir este pequeño one-shot (si es que llega a eso ¬¬), ya que esta serie es una de mis favoritas, junto a Junjou Romantica, claro está XD**_

_**Me han gustado los personajes desde el principio y siempre quise hacer algo de estos dos, y ya que tenía un poquito de tiempo aquí se los dejo y espero que les haya gustado, en verdad n.n**_

_**Bueno, no tengo más que decir, nos vemos y cuídense mucho!**_

_**Y por último, un reviw? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
